Dinosaur
Dinosaurs (恐竜, Kyōryū) are a diverse group of saurians, and closely related birds . Dinosaurs are still alive in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe, and they live on Earth, as well as on Namek and Cretaceous. Overview There are several types of dinosaurs throughout Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, including Triceratops and Apatosaurus (also called Brontosaurus). There are also dinosaur species that only exists in the Dragon Ball universe: Paozusaurus (a T-Rex type dinosaur), Tinysaurus and Inflatasaurus Rex.Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, 2005 In the Dr. Slump chapter "Hello, Moon!", it is explained why dinosaurs coexist with humans in the Dragon World: when Arale Norimaki traveled back to the prehistoric ages, she saved a vast number of dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures from the Mass Extinction when she pushes a falling meteorite back into space. This also resulted in the creation of the Earth's moon in the Dragon World. Some Dinosaurs are even able to talk like Humans as shown in the episode The Secret of the Dragon Balls, where the Pterodactyl that kidnaps Bulma talks to Goku. Appearances ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga When Goku leaves Bulma to bring Turtle to the beach, a dinosaur is seen walking near Bulma's Capsule House, scaring her. Shortly before meeting Yamcha, Chi-Chi encounters and kills a T-Rex by decapitating it using the blade on her helmet. The appearance of this T-Rex is much more accurate to its real-life counterpart than those that appear later in the series. In Monster Carrot's Village, dinosaurs serve as transportation. Tournament Saga A large dinosaur, possibly a Triceratops, is seen walking past Yamcha, Puar, Bulma and Oolong shortly after their ship crashes in a forest. In addition to this, a T-Rex frequently chases Goku and Krillin as part of their training under Master Roshi. The appearance of this T-Rex is noticeably somewhat different than the ones that later appear in Dragon Ball Z. It's most probable that this T-Rex is actually an oversized Ceratosaurus. Red Ribbon Army Saga In the episode "A Trip to the City" where Goku goes to West City to get Bulma to repair the Dragon Radar, a woman can be seen walking a green Deinonychus as if it were a dog. This woman and her pet are seen again in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Revival", when Bulma summons Shenron to revive those killed by Majin Vegeta in the World Martial Arts Tournament. In the episode "Master Thief, Hasky", it is revealed that Dr. Brief also keeps Dinosaurs as pets. Fortuneteller Baba Saga Krillin and Yamcha are chased by a dinosaur while training under Master Roshi for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament in "Goku Goes to Demon Land". ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Dead Zone'' At Garlic Jr.'s fortress, Gohan played with a purple dinosaur after he ate a fruit that made him euphoric. Vegeta Saga "]] Gohan constantly finds himself being chased by a hungry Paozusaurus while fending for himself in the wild. He observes a large herd of Triceratops while he was atop the rock formation. Gohan makes friends with an injured Apatosaurus (草食恐竜, Sōshoku kyōryū; lit. "Plant-eating dinosaur"), but the Apatosaurus is later eaten by the Paozusaurus. Pretty soon, Gohan is able to easily outrun the Paozusaurus and slice off pieces of its tail to cook and eat. After a while, it is Gohan who is chasing the Paozusaurus around. Several dinosaurs are seen leaving Paprika Wasteland right before the Saiyans arrive there. Namek Saga During a series of filler episodes involving Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma on a fake Namek, a gigantic dinosaur picks up a Dragon Ball and carries it into a lake full of acid, where it is killed. It is later revealed that both the dinosaur and the acid were an illusion, as was everything else on the Fake Namek, as they were imaginary quests constructed by the devious Raiti and Zaacro. Captain Ginyu Saga Bulma is chased by a Paozusaurus and a Pterodactyl on Namek, but both are killed by Krillin and Gohan. Frieza Saga Bulma appears to be chased by a huge pack of Namekian T-Rex's and Triceratops, but it turns out they are only running from Frieza's immense power as he transforms into his second form. ''The Tree of Might'' While searching for the Dragon Balls, Gohan is chased by another hungry Paozusaurus during the opening sequence of the movie. The scene heavily resembles the chase scene from the anime, which was featured in the first Dragon Ball Z opening (this scene replaces it in the movie). Cell Games Saga During the panic that's gripping the people, two dinosaurs (apparently in business suits, as well) can be seen panicking. Great Saiyaman Saga Maraikoh appears to be a dinosaur, though he also resembles a dragon. He advances into the quarterfinals and beats Frogue, but is defeated by Goku in the semifinals. He is later seen during the Kid Buu Saga and in Dragon Ball GT. Gohan and Goten own a pet pterodactyl named Chobi. Chobi has a mother, and also a father named Toh Toh. Chobi is kidnapped by greedy circus man Mr. Musuka, and Gohan, as Saiyaman, attempts to save him, but during a struggle between Saiyaman and Videl, Chobi calls his parents and they attack Satan City. Gohan is forced to knock Toh Toh out to stop him attacking Videl. The family is reunited, and Mr. Musuka is arrested for stealing an officer's handgun. Also Goten finds two dinosaurs while Gohan is training. The first is a baby who reminds him of Icarus. The second is big, and whips Goten away with his tail. Gohan thinks Goten could have been killed, but at that point was unaware that he was just as powerful as him, able to turn Super Saiyan. ''Broly - Second Coming'' The monster that attacks Natade Village is a dinosaur who looks similar to the one from the fake Namek. Goten, Trunks, and Videl set a trap for it, resulting in Goten and Trunks harassing the monster. Later, they and the inhabitants of the village cook and eat it. Majin Buu Saga Dinosaurs are shown in the Capsule Corporation atrium while Trunks is looking for the Dragon Radar. During Bulma and her friend's search for the Dragon Balls, the Four-Star Dragon Ball is swallowed by a dinosaur. They get it back thanks to one of Master Roshi's techniques.Dragon Ball Z episode 239, "Find the Dragon Balls" Kid Buu Saga Several dinosaurs are seen giving Goku energy for his Super Spirit Bomb. After Kid Buu's defeat, Goku decided to spend most of his day watching over some pterodactyl eggs, as they were nearing hatching, and he has to move some animals that might threaten the eggs survival away, some of which included a dueling Triceratops and T-Rex, whom, after being moved to the island, were too confused and bewildered to continue dueling. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends return!! In the opening for ''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Goten and Trunks are seen being chased by a Paozusaurus, mirroring the scene in the Saiyan Saga opening where Gohan is seen chased by a Paozusaurus. Later in the opening, Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi are also seen being chased by a Paozusaurus, again mirroring the same scene. ''Battle of Gods'' A dinosaur appears in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and is shown when Super Saiyan God Goku fights the God of Destruction Bills. Goku is sent towards this dinosaur during the battle. The dinosaur looks similar to the one that attacked Natade Village in Broly - Second Coming, but is green instead of red. ''Dragon Ball GT'' The gang visits Cretaceous, a planet populated by dinosaurs, in order to find one of the Three-Star Black Star Dragon Ball. Later, when the population of Earth is being moved to New Planet Plant in the wake of Earth's destruction at the hands of the Black Star Dragon Balls, two dinosaurs, a Paozusaurus and a Triceratops, are taken to New Planet Plant via Instant Transmission due to them being too large to fit in the spaceship. The Triceratops looks different than ones seen in previous Dragon Ball series it's possible that it could be a Torosaurus, a close cousin to Triceratops. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, in Act1, Gohan and his friends must find a herb to make a laxative in town in order to the get the Five-Star Dragon Ball back from a T-Rex. T-Rex are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. T-Rex, Protoceratops, and Triceratops are enemies in the ''Dragon Ball: Origins'' series. A T-Rex is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, and a dinosaur called King Triceratops is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Also in The Legacy of Goku II, the Z Fighters have to move a mother brontosaurus' eggs in order to destroy one of the generators of the barrier protecting Dr. Gero's Laboratory in the Northern Mountains. Dinosaurs are enemies in Dragon Ball Online and in a Time Machine Quest, Gohan has to be saved from ten dinosaurs chasing him. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, there is a stage that, when a fighter is tossed through some rocks, he faces a Paozusaurus (the same one that attacks Gohan in the manga and anime series), that tries to bite the player several times, then throws it back into the stage with its tail. The Paozusaurus' tail is also featured as an item in this game; when equipped it raises attack terribly. A T-Rex is seen in the background of battle stages in Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden. Humanoid dinosaurs (Raptormen, Pikemen, Archers) and Tinysaurus (who hide in Dinosaur Skull) are enemies encountered on Cretaceous in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, and an Inflatasaurus Rex is the boss of the level, with its weak spot being inside his stomach. Dinosaurs also appear in the Pinball mode of the Dragon Ball Z TV game. Trivia *When Vegeta unleashes a devastating attack on Recoome in the episode "No Refuge from Recoome", Krillin says "If Vegeta knew he was so powerful, how come he almost let us go the way of the dinosaurs?" However, dinosaurs are not extinct in Dragon Ball Z. Though he may have referring to their "original" extinction Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Races